The existing shower in the market normally can perform varieties of water outlet function by selection, such as shower spray, massage spray, combining massage spray and massage spray together and so on, most of them accomplish outlet switching function by rotating the shower panel, or installing button switching mechanism, rotating switching mechanism or swing switching mechanism to accomplish outlet switching function. Among these, button switching is prevalently favored by the users cause its easy and straightforward operation. Presently, one of the button switching structure to switch shower function is designed to a button cooperated with two groups of ratchets in transmission way, and both two groups of ratchets are coupled in the water cavity of the body, however, several disadvantages of the above switching structure are as following: much more components cooperating with each other will enlarge structural error resulted in unstable working status; both of two groups of ratchets are invisible, and that will lead to not convenient to control, maintenance, disassembly and assembly.